Hot Spring Fever
by Darugeon
Summary: Everyone likes hot springs and spas, right? What about Eeveelutions? A family of Eeveelutions admitting their lustful and romantic feelings towards one another? We all like that... right?


A family of Eeveelution stood in the doorway to a private hot spring located a short walk away from their den. The young Eevee of the family had won free admission for him and his entire family for a full day at the hot spring all to themselves.

"Thanks again for inviting us to come with you, little brother." Vaporeon spoke softly, smiling as she looked up at the fancy building. "A whole day at the hot springs and spa, and it's all to us."

"This isn't going to be all that fun. If it's just us, there's no females to check out in the springs." The Flareon groaned and slumped.

"Oh pipe down, you big baby. It's always about trying to check out chicks and get yourself a one night stand. When have you ever gotten lucky anyway?" Leafeon snorted, bumping the fire-type on his head.

"Now now, have some confidence in him. Someday, he'll finally find somebody." Espeon looked over at the two siblings, separating them with her Psychic before they would end up fighting again.

"I just wanna relax and clean myself of all the filth of this land. I mean seriously, have you seen my fur?" Jolteon looked over himself, patches of dirt on his fur, matting it to his body.

"You act like getting a little dirty is the end of your life. I get dirty all the time and you don't see me complaning." The Umbreon rolled his eyes at the panicking electric-type. He looked over to the black furred Eeveelution and grumbled something to himself.

"Sweetie, you will never understand the true elegance of my luscious, silky fur and mane. I could never be as... barbaric as you." Glaceon shook her head at the dark-type. Umbreon growled at her before looking away.

"Hmph, you keep running your mouth, girl. One of these days, I'm going to shut that prissy muzzle of yours up and teach YOU a lesson."

"As if. The day THAT happens is the day I give my body away to sex."

"Everyone stop fighting! It's making me sad..." Eevee frowned, his ears drooping. The seven eeveelutions looked down at the little Eevee-the youngest in the family-and they all stopped their aruging.

"Sorry, little brother... but you know how things get when we're all together. Nobody ever agrees between us seven." Vaporeon spoke softly, being the more caring and motherly figure of the group of siblings.

"But... I don't want my bwovers and sisters fighting. I want a happy famiwy." Eevee whined and sniffled.

"But we're all happy together, sweetie. No matter what we say about each other, not one of us would give up each other for anything in this world. We're family forever." Vaporeon nuzzled the little Eeveee's cheek softly.

"Y-You sure, Mama?" He asked softly. She nodded in response.

"Positive. Now, come on, everyone, let's go and enjoy our time in the hot springs." The others nodded and they all headed inside. The small hotel-like building was abandon of almost all life. The only other Pokemon in the building aside from them was a lone Mawile.

"Velcome to ze Hot Spring Hotel. You may call moi Miss Valor, I am here to service you today. How may I help you?"

"Umm... we're just going to be here for the hot springs. Four in the males springs and four in the females springs." Vaporeon explained to the Mawile.

"Yes, yes, four for both of ze springs. Follow moi." She moved from behind the counter and walked into the back door. The family of eight followed behind her, staying close so as to keep from getting lost. In moments, they were in a hallway that led into a male's and female's locker room.

"Okay, so everyzing you need are in ze locker rooms right here. Inside ze rooms are doors zat lead you to ze springs when you are ready. If you need anyzing, I vill be at ze reception counter up front." The eeveelutions nodded and the Mawile made her way out, leaving them all alone.

"Alright, girls, let's go get ready." Vaporeon led the females-Glaceon, Leafeon, and Espeon-into the girls' locker room.

"C'mon, let's just get in the springs. I'm sick of waiting." Flareon snorted and pushed open the door, stepping into the locker room. The other three males followed behind the eldest male of the siblings, looking around the room. Lockers lined up like bookshelves in a library. Inside of each locker were two fresh towels to use for drying as well as cover-up.

"Can I get in the water now, Flarey?" Eevee asked, a towel covering just about his entire body.

"Sure, sure. Just be careful, it might be too hot or too high so stay near the surface just in case, at least until one of us get out there with you." Flareon replied. Eevee nodded and hopped out of the room.

"I think I'll go with him, I'm about ready." Jolteon spoke, heading to the hot springs as well. Flareon sighed and looked up at Umbreon-the second oldest brother.

"This sucks, man..." Flareon sighed again.

"I know... private springs means no girls. No girls means no peeking. No peekng means no bodies. And no bodies means no sex. And no sex means this visit is going to be absolutely pointless!"

"I know what you mean... what are we gonna do? There aren't any girls here we can hook up with and 'chill' in the sauna with."

"Well... technically there ARE females here..." Umbreon began.

"Females here? What are you-...oh, oh, OHH dude that's just sick! What the hell, man?!"

"Come on, Flare, face it! Vappy, Petal, Ellisa, and Crystal are the only girls here. It's either them or die of boredom here. I, for one, will NOT go through this day at the hot spring without pumping into at least one pussy. I don't know about you, but I WILL fuck one of our sisters, if need be."

"What about that Mawile?" Flareon asked, completely disagreeing with the idea of incest.

"She's nothing. She'd probably bitch slap me then beat my life in if I even flirt with her. Plus, I'd rather not press my luck with that huge ass mouth thing on the back of her head." Umbreon explained. "Besides, I've got a thing or two to settle with Crystal and her big ass mouth. She's talked me off one too many times and it's about time I get her back for it~"

"No way, man. I'm not doing it... and I'm not gonna let you do it either. I mean, sure, the girls may be hot, but they're our sisters, man. They could be the sexiest females on the planet, or even the LAST ones on the planet, I just couldn't have sex with them."

"Flare, I've seen you eyeing Vappy. A lot. I know you watch her when she showers, and you're always trying to share rooms with her. I KNOW you want to get in her, don't play dumb with me." Umbreon smirked. Flareon could only gulp. He knew Umbreon was completely right about everything; he REALLY wanted Vaporeon, even if she was his sister. Everything about her was just perfect to him. Her hinds, her thighs, the way she walks, how her tail is always lifted when she walks, the many things she do that unintentionally presents herself to him on a daily basis, her ass, all of it.

"...oh alright, you've got me. I've been trying to get Vappy's pussy ever since we became of age. I've been wanting that for five years, man. FIVE YEARS."

"I know, Flare. I know... and today is the perfect opportunity to get it and more~"

"Yeah... we've got a chance at not just one girl to hook up with, but our own personal harem of girls, and even better, it shouldn't be hard to get them wanting it tool they're our sisters, we know them, they know us, we love each other naturally. It's about time that 'love' is taken seriously~" Flareon smirked and chuckled. "Come on, let's get to the hot springs."

"Huh? The hot springs? Shouldn't we be going to the girls' locker room?"

"Nah, I heard that the springs are really just one big one separated into two halves by a large, wooden wall. All we need to do is carve a small hole and we've got access to the girls." Flareon explained to his younger sibling. Umbreon smiled and nodded in agreement. "Right, now let's get going, it's time to start up this plan and have some fun~"

"Right behind you, big bro." Umbreon licked his lips. "Enjoy your time while you can, Crystal... you're going to learn a valuable lesson soon enough.."

"Hey Vappy?"

"Yeah, Crystal?"

"Do you ever get that strange feeling in you that something... odd is going to happen?"

"Hmm... I don't suppose so, why?"

"Well... I just have this feeling that... I dunno... we aren't safe.. or rather... I'm not safe... I don't know, I just feel.. off today..."

"There, there, sweetie, you've just been stressed out by Flare and Dark. Everything will be okay. Just relax... you deserve this just as much as I do."

"Well... if you say so."

"Vappy?"

"Hm? Yes, Petal?"

"Do you think we should've brought little Vee in here with us rather than left him with the boys?" Petal asked as she stepped into the steaming hot water.

"Well, I suppose so, but he's still a male and we can't just let him see us exposed in the water like this." Vappy explained to the Leafeon.

"But Vee is still a baby... sorta. Well, he's young. Besides... aren't we always naked?"

"...that's true. But relax, dear. It's not like our little sweetie is any dangers. He's in Jolty's care and Jolty is almost as motherly as me."

"Don't go out too far, Vee." Jolty called out to the little Eevee swimming in the hot, soothing water.

"Okie, Jolty. I won't go far." He swam back towardst he Jolteon and flopped onto his back, letting the water carry him around. Flareon and Umbreon sat near the far corner, the dark-type drilling a tiny hole into the wooden wall.

"Come on, hurry up with that hole, Dark. I can't take this waiting anymore, I need to see those girls!"

"Hey, unless YOU want to do this, I advice you shut the hell up and let me work. One wrong move and this hole would be ruined. It needs to be perfectly formed to see the females as well as remain well hidden in the darkness of this corrner." Umbreon explained to the impatient male before going back to his work.

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right... no wonder you're the nerd in this family."

"I will tear down this entire goddamn wall and put blame on you so they can fuck you up if you don't shut your muzzle and stop whining." The Umbreon growled, unsheathing his claws.

"...I'm okay with that. I'll take a beating to get closer to the girls and get my goods~"

"You're so useless..." Umbreon sighed and dug his claws deep into the wall. He then twisted his claws, tearing through the wall before pulling his claws out and giving the wall a single firm punch in the center of the line of claw marks he formed. The wall began to rumble and the other six-unaware of the two males' actions-looked to the wall, backing away from it. In moments, the wall began to collapse and tear apart until it was just a pile of wooden rubble.

"...why did you do that, Flare?" Umbreon complained in a blank voice, bonking his head then heading back to the male's side of the spring.

"M-Me?! I didn't do anythi-" He stopped and looked over at the four females staring at him. "...they don't look happy."

"Flare, you pervert! What did you do!?" Petal exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything! I swear to Arceus, I didn't!"

"Flare! No swearing." Vaporeon spoke softly. "Swearing is bad."

"GAH! Dark... I'm going to get you for this..." Flareon grumbled. The Umbreon chuckled as he snuck back to the male's spring.

"Dark!" Glaceon spotted him and growled. "You are so immature, boy. What's your problem, anyway? Why are you trying to spy on us? It's not like you'd be seeing something you don't see everyday anyway."

"You know what, Crystal... I'm tired of you constantly bitching me over and over again. It's about time I teach YOU a lesson; I'm not some little child anymore, girl! I'm a full grown male and you're going to start respecting and treating me as one!" Dark growled back at her as he stepped towards her. Crystal flinched and gulped, backing away from the Umbreon.

"H-Hey now, bro... I-I was just playing with you, you know that.. h-heheh... th-there's no need to be serious now..." She trembled a bit in fear as the male came closer to her. Dark smirked as he stood in front of her, licking his lips.

"No.. you're going to learn this lesson... and in fact..." He chuckled and pounced onto the female. Crystal yelped as she was pinned under her older brother. "...I'm going to SHOW you that I'm a full grown male now...~"

"D-D-Dark, wh-what are you g-gonna do..!?" Crystal whimpered, struggling under the male. Her eyes widened and she looked down into the water at her lower half, just barely spotting the Umbreon's malehood prodding at her lower lips in the steaming water. "A-Ahh! B-Big brother, n-no please! Th-this isn't right; we're family!"

"What's your point? You're a Pokemon like any other~ besides... I've been wanting to do this to you for a good long while..." He chuckled, grinding himself against her. Crystal whined and bit her lip, her body tingling as she felt her body go against her and accept his teasing her. She groaned as her nether lips grew hot and puffy against Dark's length.

"B-Big brother... d... d-d-don't..." She quivered and blushed hard, her eyes shutting tight as he pressed his tip to her sex.

"Heheh... I can tell you want it too... have you been teasing me because you want me~?" Dark nibbled tenderly on the Glaceon's neck, gazing deep into her eyes. Crystal shivered and whimpered softly, her body tingling under her brother's as she found herself grinding against him.

"N-Nyaaaaa... b... big brother..." She blushed blood red, looking away from him shyly. "D... D-Do it... please..."

"If that's what you want..~" He murrled and eased his way inside of the female, his length sinking into her virgin depths. Crystal gasped and arched her back, her body tensing up as she felt a cock entering her depths for the first time in her life. She trembled, a soft moan escaping her lips as the Umbreon slowly eased himself deeper into her depths until his tip poked her hymen.

"Haah... alright, little sis... this is gonna hurt you a bit... or a lot..." Dark warned her, kissing his sister on the cheek gently. She blushed deeply, kissing him back tenderly on the lips.

"Flare, what are you doing?! Get off!" Vaporeon pushed her brother off of him.

"Aww, come on, Vappy, I think big brother just wants to have fun!" Petal giggled as she stroked Flare's meat.

"Heheh, yeah, Petal's got the right idea~" He murrled, hot preseed drooling onto the grass-type's paw as she pumped at his meat faster. Vappy moved away from the two, shaking her head.

"No, I would NEVER join in such a disgusting act as having sex with my own family!" She growled at them, watching as her younger sister moved in to suckle at the tip of the Flareon's shaft. He let out a lustful moan as his malehood was sucked on, leaking hot precum into Petal's maw. She murred at the flavor, lapping up his spicy pre, her sex growing damp and puffy with need.

Vaporeon gulped as she watched her sister suck on Flare's cock. It began to get to her; she was feeling herself getting hot. Her own brother's length looked bigger than any other male she had seen before. It made her mouth water and body quiver with her own need. She gulped, finding herself approaching Flare, the musky scent from his cock and sweet aroma from Petal's pussy further clouding her mind and thoughts.

"Oh? Did somebody change their mind~?" Flare asked, smirking and scratching behind Petal's ears as she deepthroated him. "Aahh... f-fuck yeah, that's a good girl... suck big brother's cock... nice and easy, my sweetie..~"

"Sh-Shut up... I-I'm only joining to make sure you don't hurt Petal... I know how you are when you fuck..." Vappy spoke, grumbling as she sat in front of the two.

"You do now? So you HAVE been watching me when I fucked those other girls~" Flare smirked and licked his lips. Vappy gasped, blushing hard as she had practically admitted that she was indeed watching him and wanting him just as he did with her.

"N-No!...maybe..." She gulped, her body burning with desire. "Ugh... o-okay, you win... you irritate me so much, Flare... but I've always found myself loving you just a little more than a sibling should... as annoying as you can be, you've always seemed like my perfect soulmate..." Vappy looked down, blushing violently. Flare gently moved the Leafeon off of his throbbing malehood, kissing her cheek before pulling the other female up into his arms, hugging her close.

"There, there, sweetheart... Flarey feels the same way..." He kissed her tenderly on the lips, massaging and caressing her body "I love you too... more than as my sibling... now... join Petal and us... not to watch us.. but because you want to..."

"Y... Yes, Flare... I've wanted this for so long... Vappy rested her head on his chest, letting out a soft moan as she began to grind herself against him, her sex growing damp on the Flareon's shaft. She whimpered, nibbling on his neck tenderly. "P-Please make me yours, Flare..."

"Oh, oh! Me too, me too! I wanna be yours too, big bro!" Petal jumped and giggled, sitting herself on the male's other thigh. Flare blushed and purred, scratching behind both female's ears.

"Now, now, girls.. Vappy, my dear, you lay on your back; Petal, you lay on top of her, bellies pressed together. I have an idea to make you both feel good at once~" Vappy blushed brightly and nodded, looking over at the Leafeon as she was staring back at her, waiting for her older sister to get down first.

"A-Alright.. here goes nothing..." Vappy bit her lip, her cheeks a deep rosy red as she lied herself on her back, Petal immediately hopping up on top of her, both lying down with their stomachs pressed together and plump labias dripping nectar over each other. Flare murrled deeply as he gazed at the two females, his shaft throbbing hard, drooling hot preseed and the Leafeon's saliva from her suckling on him.

"Mmmmn... you two are damn sexy females~" He complimented them, walking up to the two and prodding his tip at their folds. Petal giggled and mewled, looking back at him with excitement; Vappy quivered and looked away shyly, her slit growing wetter as her need for the male grew stronger.

"Come on, big brother, put it in us!" Petal giggled and wiggle her hips, her pussy grinding on Vappy's. The Vaporeon yippe and blushed even harder, her body tingling as pleasure filled her form.

"A-ahh... P-Petal... s-stop wiggling... nnnn..."

"Now now, darling, don't ruin little sister's fun~ You'll both get what you two rightfully deserve really soon." Flare chuckled, giving Petal's rump a firm patting. The Leafeon purred as she lapped at Vappy's cheek affectionately, her folds swollen over with lustful desire.

"J-Jolty... sh-shouldn't we be w-w-watching little Eevee..?" Espeon trembled as she was pressed against the wall by the Jolteon male. "E-Eee... y-you're rubbing a-against my.. m-my privates..."

"I know, my shy little cutie... that's the point..." He whispered into her ear before nibbling tenderly on it, causing the Espeon female to quiver and moan quietly.

"B-Big brother... o-ohh dear, a-are we... I-I mean, a-are you... are you g-going... going to... d-do tha... 'that' t-to me...?" She trembled, her sex leaking warm nectar on the Jolteon's malehood. He gave a slow nod, grinding his shaft against her entrance.

"Yes, my sweetie... I do intend on doing 'that' to you..." He kissed on her neck gently, pressing his body against her's firmly, his tip poking at her swelling lips. Espeon whimpered, blushing violently, her eyes shutting tight as she hesitantly ground herself back against him.

"P-Please don't hurt me... I-I... I never d-did this before..."

"I know, Ellisa... this will be my first as well... let's enjoy this together..." He kissed her neck again gently as he began to slowly ease himself inside of her depths. The Espeon yipped and arched her back, whining out softly as she felt his thickness sinking inside of her. Her body grew hot against his as he massaged her front, his paws rubbing on her chest, occasionally brushing over and pinching at her nipples, causing her to whine and moan softly in bliss.

"Haaahhh, b-big brother... it... i-it's going in..!" Ellisa whined out louder, her virgin walls clamping around the Jolteon's eonhood.

"Nnngh... I-I know, sweetie... o-ohh goodness... I never thought.. a-anything would ever feel this amazing..." He panted heavily as he sank deeper and deeper into her pussy before he finally hit her barrier. "Ahh... I-I think.. I hit that hymen thing Vappy told us about..."

"Does... d-does that mean... i-i-it's going to hurt now...?" She asked, whimpering as she held a strong fear for pain.

"U-Unfortunately... b-but Vappy said that this thing called pleasure comes back after the pain is gone... m-maybe that's what we just felt? S-Some of the pleasure..?" Jolty spoke softly, nuzzling her neck.

"I-I guess so... b-but... if that feeling is going to come back.. then... th-then I'll take that pain... j-just to feel the pleasure again.." Ellisa gulped, grinding her hips against Jolty's, gazing back at him and giving a hesitant nod.

"H-Hehe... you're too cute when you blush, deary..." He kissed her lips tenderly, pressing her body tighter to his, hugging her close as he gave a firm, hard thrust into her sex, tearing pass the Espeon's hymen and hilt inside of her. Ellisa's eyes widened and she howled out in pain into their kiss, her body shaking against Jolty's as he tried to deepen the kiss, massaging her body gently. A tear raced down the Espeon's cheek as she tried her hardest to endure the pain.

"B-Big brother... i-it hurts so much..." Ellisa whined quietly, her walls constricting around the Jolteon's length. He nuzzled her and kisse her cheek softly, caressing her body as he easily ground his length on her walls.

"It'll go away soon, dear... I promise... it'll feel good soon..." Jolty licked her cheek softly, his paws brushing down her belly softly, kneading and massaging her. Ellisa blushed brightly and she nuzzled her brother gently, the pain beginning to fade away.

"N-Nyaaa... the... th-the pain is going away now... I-I think we can start g-going again..." Ellisa shivered, gazing back at him again, Jolty gave a nod as he began to slowly pull out of the Espeon, gasping as he felt her walls tugging on his shaft as if trying to keep him inside of her. He groaned in bliss, pulling out of her to the very tip before gently sinking back into her soaked, hot pussy.

"O-Ohhh sweet Arceus... th-this is amazing, sis...!" Jolty moaned into her ear, his cock throbbing within her depths. She moaned out his name as the sensation coursed through her body, her pussy milking his large shaft.

"A-Aaaahhhh, big brother! This feels..o-ohh dear, this feels so good...!" Ellisa whined in ecstasy, her twin tails stroking the male's testicles. Jolty bit his lip, murring into the female's ears as he began to instictively pump his hips in and out the Espeon's slit, his meat filling her with hot precum.

"Come on... give it to me, Dark... if you want to be a true male, I want you to fuck me like a true male~" Crystal growled and ground herself against the male. "Slam it in... I can't be a virgin forever, you know."

"M-Man... you're hornier than I thought. You were just fearing over this and all of a sudden you want me to just go wild on your pussy?" Crystal nodded at the Umbreon's question. "Damn, I'm gonna enjoy making you my bitch, baby~"

"Less talk, more fuck, boy." The Glaceon growled again, her pussy constricting around the cock inside of her. Dark murrled and pressed his tip to her hymen again before slamming the rest of his shaft inside of her pussy. Crystal bit her lip hard, her body shaking as her hymen was torn, her virginity taken by the horny dark-type. "NNNnnnn! Fuck, it's in so deep~!" She groaned, enduring the pain, almost blocking it out entirely.

"Aahhh fuck, that's tight!" Dark bit down gently on Crystal's neck, nibbling at it lightly as he ground against her roughly, stirring his shaft along her tight, gripping walls. "Yeah... squeeze it, babe... milk my cock..."

"Nnn... I'm ready for it.. take me... rut my pussy.. show me who's the boss now~" She murred lustfully, her vaginal depths drooling hot nectar all over the male's dick. Dark smirked as he pulled out of the female halfway before ramming himself back inside of her. Crystal moaned out loud, her body being rocked as the Umbreon started fucking her raw, pistoning his length faster and deeper inside of her, hot preseed pupming deep into her pussy. He nibbled on her neck, growling in ecstasy as he fucked her harder and deeper, feeling his dick jabbing at her cervix.

"Yes... YES! Harder, Dark... fuck me harder~!" She arched her back, crying out loud in utter euphoria, her pussy clamping down hard on the Umbreon's length.

"Hnnngh... yeah... good girl, milk me... milk my cock..~" He panted in her ear, his cock twitching hard within the ice-type's hot slit. "Arceus, you're amazing, baby...~" He groaned in bliss, more hot precum spurting into the Glaceon's depths, his eyes shutting tight at the intense sensation.

"Haah... who's my sexy, grown up big bro~? Who likes my hot, tight pussy milking that thick meat~?" Crystal growled into his ear, nibbling in his neck as her walls clamped harder on him, her cervix opening and grating access to her womb. "Come on, bro... slam it in my womb... pump me full.. feed my pussy your seed~"

"Gaahh! Sh-Shut up you sexy son of a bitch!" Dark pinned down the Glaceon and began pistoning rapidly into her cunt, rutting her raw, his dick sinking into her womb. His cock shot strips of precum into her hungry, needy womb.

"Come on, Flare... w-we're ready..." Vappy blushed deeply, her body tingling as her puffy pussy drooled honey all over itself. Petal continued to grind on her sister, her own slit swollen over with desire.

"Mmmn... sorry, darling, y'all are just so damn sexy with your bodies pressed together like that~" He murrled deeply, his shaft throbbing hard, coated in precum as he finally slid his cock between the two females' drenched pussies. All three eeveelutions gasped and trembled as the large, hot Flareon shaft brushed against their folds, stimulating their bodies with pleasure as they drooled all over his dick.

"E-Eee, I can feel it, bro~ it's so hard and hot~" Petal murrled, grinding on the Flareon's cock, her sex lips parting as he hot dogged himself between both females' cunnies.

"Mmmmnn... it'll get even better as soon as I start filling y'all pussies with it, too~" He smirked, purring as he began to pump his hips, his meat throbbing against the two female's folds, spurting preseed onto their sexes and tummies. Vappy whimpered softly as her body grew hotter with Flare being so close to them, as well as her lust growing stronger.

Flare smirked as he pulled his length back, the tip poking at their sexes as he pressed his tip mostly to Petal's pussy before sinking into the Leafeon's sex. Her eyes widened and she moaned out loud, her body tensing up at the sudden massive spark of pleasure. Her walls clamped on the Flareon's dick as he began to fuck her hard and fast, rutting her pussy and flooding her womb with preseed.

"Aaahhh! Big brother, that feels so good!" Petal howled, her body shaking, rocking against Vappy's as their mixed love juices dripped onto her own needy, quivering sex.

"Nyaa... I-I.. I want some too..." Vappy whimpered as she watched her sister being pounded harder and harder by the Flareon above them. Petal screamed out in total bliss, her pussy milking the male as he pistoned faster and faster, spraying her womb full of preseed.

"Nnn... heheh... just you wait, my dear... you'll get to have some fun as soon as I fill up Petal with my cum~" Flare murred, his dick throbbing deep within the Leafeon's sex, the pleasure getting better and better with every second.

"Haaahh.. faster, big brother... p-please go faster..." Petal panted heavily between her moans and screams, her body heating up and a strong, pleasureable sensation building within her loins.

"Yes.. faster... deeper... more, Dark, more~!" Crystal threw her head back, resting against the heated rocks as the water splashed around her and the Umbreon from their rough rutting.

"Haah... keep this up, babe... and I definitely won't last much longer..~" He groaned, slamming his large meat into his sister's slit, his back arching in ecstasy. Preseed and sweet nectar drooled out of the Glaceon's abused pussy, her body tingling as she felt her own climax beginning to approach.

"Mmmmnn... yeah... just a little more, darling... I'm getting there too..." Crystal moaned in ecstasy, her pussy milking and constricting hard around Dark's shaft, her back arched as her orgasm came closer and closer. "Haah... I'm... g-gonna cum, bro~!"

"Ohh fuck, me too!" Dark howled out, pummelling faster and faster, fucking her with all of his might. His cock twitches harder and he lets out a loud howl of his sister's name, slamming his cock and knot into her pussy, pumping ribbon after ribbon of hot, gooey, sticky cum inside of her pussy. "Graaaaaaahhhh! Fuck, I'm cumming sis!"

"Nyaaaaaa! M-Me too, Dark!" Crystal screamed out as her walls clamped tight around the Umbreon's cock, her pussy spraying hot honey onto the male's shaft as he pumped her fertile, hungry womb full of cream. "Haaaahhh... so good..." She panted heavily, her eyes rolling back as the plaesure became too much to bear.

The afterglow began to kick in, taking the last remains of their energy before the female collapsed and passed out in Dark's arms. "You were more amazing than any other female I was with, Crystal..." He whispered into her ear, nuzzling her softly before carrying her out of the water and laying down with her.

"Jolty! O-Ohh goodness me, p-please don't stop..!" Ellisa whined in ecstasy, her body shaking as she was fucked against the wall, her pussy convulsing around the cock throbbing within her. She glanced back at the Jolteon, sweat trickling down her headed, lithe form, nectar dripping into the hot springs from her soaked, abused cunt. "Please... f-flood me with cum, big brother... I-I want to feel it... I-I want us to be a b-bigger family..."

"Ellisa... o-ohh Ellisa... I-I'd do anything for you, honey..." He nibbled tenderly on his sister's neck, moaning into her ear as he pounded faster and deeper, his cock slipping into her womb with every thrust. "You're so hot... a-and so tight too, honey... o-ohh Arceus, I-I think.. I think I'm gonna cum..."

"M-Me too, big brother... me too..!" The Espeon whined as she poked her rump out further, allowing the male to get a better grip at her ass and start to rut her even faster. She whined out loud, her pussy clamping down tight on Jolty's length as she hit a powerful orgasm, her slit squirting hot nectar all over his cock and their lower halves. "NYAAAAAA! B-Big brother!"

"Nnngh! E-Ellisa!" Jolty moaned out her name loudly, slamming his pulsing length inside of her, feeding her womb the hot, gooey cream she needed and deserved. She screamed out fromt he intense plasure, panting heavily as her belly swelled slightly from the sheer amount of cum filling her pussy.

"Ooohhh... o-ohh goodness... Big... b-big brother..." Ellisa moaned quietly, trembling against the Jolteon and the wall, hot cum drooling out of her pussy into the water. "Joltyyyyyy..."

"Ellisa..." Jolty kissed her neck gently. "That... was absolutely... unbelievable..."

"Y.. Yeah... I.. I-I hope we can have.. lots of pups together..." Jolty moaned softly, her body giving in to the afterglow and exhaustion. "H.. Hey big brother..?"

"Yes, my sweetie..?" Jolty nuzzled her cheek softly.

"Can I... sleep here with you...?" She asked, blushing brightly. Jolty smiled warmly and gently turned her around, pulling her into a tight, loving hug and laying back against the wall with her in his lap, his length still buried in her to keep his seed inside of her.

"Anytime, my dear... anytime..."

"Ohh Arceus! Big brother, my pussy is about to explode!" Petal screamed out loud, her cunt drooling copious streams of hot nectar all over the Flareon's meat and onto Vappy's pussy.

"Do it! Cum hard, Petal; squirt all over my cock~ get it nice and slick for your big sister Vappy~" He murrled deeply, his knot slapping against the horny Leafeon's pussy lips, his orgasm getting closer and closer.

"Aahhhhh! Big brother, here it comes!" Petal arched her back, screaming out in utter ecstasy as her pussy clenched down hard on the Flareon's malehood, spraying her hot nectar all over his meat, thick honey leaking all over Vappy's aching, burning hot cunt, torturing the poor, very needy female.

"Gah! Ohh fuuuck, I'm cumming, sis!" Flare howled, slamming every inch into her, including his knot. His cock erupted with large ropes of hot cum, flooding her pussy and filling up her womb to the brim in mere seconds.

"Mmmmmnn... it's so hot... so thick inside of me, big brother... I can feel it flooding my pussy... so many pups inside of me... hehe... I already can't wait...~"

"Heheh... there's just one more little girl to give some pups to~" Flare gazed down at the Vaporeon, the poor female struggling to hold back tears. "Aww... don't cry, honey dumpling... It's almost your turn; all of that waiting and torture is going to be greatly rewarded with the greatest time of your life..~"

"P-Please, Flare... I-I.. I can't take it anymore... I NEED you... s-so badly..." Vappy whined, sniffling, her sex swollen with growing need.

"Alright, alright... just give me a moment to let my knot deflate.. and you're all mines...~" He leaned down to kiss the female tenderly on the lips, the Vaporeon blushing hard as she immediately kissed him back deeply.

Moments passed before he could pull out of the Leafeon, earning a soft murrl from her. Flare's meat was coated in cum and honey, still throbbing hard, veins pulsing from how erected and horny he still was. "So... are you ready for me, my dear~?" He teased the already aching female.

"Nyaa, p-please don't tease me! I-I need it. I need it so badly...!" She whined and ground herself against him, her pussy emanating an intense heat. "Fill me, honey... j-just slam it in... give it to me... give it to me now..."

"Alright then, if that's what you really want." He smiled and ground back against her before ramming his way inside of her. Vappy's eyes widened and she screeched in euphoric ecstasy, herback arhing and pussy clamping down tight on Flare's meat.

"HAAAAHH!" Vappy screamed out as her brother rutted her cunt raw, pistoning at an almost blurred pace. "Flare... FLAAARE! Ohh Arceus, this feels amazing!" Tears raced down her cheek as she was given what she was burning up for and much, much more. Her walls constricted wildly around the Flareon's hot, large dick, feeling it pump ropes of hot precum inside of her. She panted heavily between her screams, sweat trickling down her body, the heat inside and around her driving her mad, the mixing scents of musk and sweet honey sending her into an even stronger lust craze.

"FUCK! So tight... so wet and soft..." Flare bit his lip, slamming every inch inside of his lover, his knot plopping in and out, knot fucking the poor, horny Vaporeon. She screamed and cried-literally, she cried-as the pleasure coursed through her entire form. Her pussy suddenly burst into a large gush of hot, sweet nectar all over Flare's dick, a whole, extreme orgasm flowing over the male's sex and hind legs, a good amount drooling down Vappy's own hind legs as well as squirting onto Petal's pussy and down her hinds.

"Mmmm... cumming already, honey~?" Flare teased, pummelling his cock inside of the female's womb. She cried and howled, blushing wildly, eyes shut tight, her tongue hanging from her wide open muzzle, pussy convulsing hard around the Flareon's length. She trembled under her siblings, her pussy already building up a second climax.

"Y-Yes... YES! I'm... gonna... c-cum again!" Vappy whined, grinding herself around the male rutting her. Her body rocked under Petal's as he fucked her faster and faster, his knot beginning to swell up more, making it harder to slam it in and pull it out of the female's cunt.

"Nnnngh... f-fuuuck... so am I, love...~" He panted heavily, his cock throbbing, twitching hard inside of the Vaporeon's pussy. He bit his lip, his knot growing to full size as he fucked her faster and faster, unable to sink it inside of her now.

"Get it in... get it in, please! I want your knot... your cum... y-your pups, brother!" Vappy screamed, hitting a second orgasm, her walls clamping tight on Flare's shaft.

"Aahhhh Arceus, VAPPY!" Flare howled, slamming his knot inside of her pussy, his cock throbbing wildly within her as he sent spurt after spurt of hot, gooey seed gushing inside of the female, flooding her womb with his pups. "Fuuuuck... so good..." He groaned in bliss, feeding his lover the seed she deserved for being such a patient female and wonderful, amazing fuck.

"Nyaaaa.. little brother..." She blushed, gazing deep into his eyes before she immediately fainted from blissful ecstasy and exhaustion.

"Heheh... I love you two girls just as much~" He kissed the Vaporeon on the cheek before locking lips with the still conscious Leafeon, her eyes widening for a moment before closing, her tongue dancing around with Flare's as they kissed, her pussy growing wet once more.

"Mmmnn... can you fuck me again, big bro~?" She asked lustfully between their kisses. He smirked, nibbling on Petal's bottom lip.

"Heheh... when we get home... come to my room.. we can fuck all night if you please~"

"Mommy and the others look weally busy and happy wiff each other..." Eevee looked around at all of the mating couples. "...Mommy said I could do that now; that I was 'of age' or something. But I dunno what that is entirely beside it being called sex and something about cock goes in vagina and feels really good... I wanna make Mommy feel really good.. or big sister Espy.. especially big sis... she's always being really nice to me and taking care of me." He blushed a bit. "I always thought big sis Espy was cute when she would act shy and blush when we hug and snuggle. And she is always really warm when she hugs me and I like when she gives me kissies on my cheek." He giggled softly, blushing a bit himself.

Eevee sighed softly, looking away for a moment. "I wish I could make Mommy or big sis so happy like Flarey, Umbrie, and Jolty do..." He looked down and meeped, noticing his fully erected length. "Eep... I think talking about big sis made me excited between my hind legs... umm... I think Mommy said something about self pleasure? Like... I could stroke it or something; masturbating I think she called it?" He took another look at his pulsing malehood. "Umm... I think that would work."

"There is no need to masturbate, little vone." Eevee meeped and jumped, furs standing on end as he turned around, spotting the Mawile from before.

"A-Aah! M-Miss Mawile... h-how long were you b-behind me?"

"You may call me Valor, dear. Miss Mawile is not necessary." She smiled and scooped him up into her arms. "And I have heard more than enough~ come vith moi." She murrled, carrying the male away to her own private quarters.

The Eevee gulped, his length throbbing in agreement, as if knowing what the female had in store for him. She had taken him behind the reception counter into the doorway behind it, bringing him into what looked like some sort of bedroom that belong to the Mawile.

"Velcome to my private home here in ze hotel~ vile your brothers and sisters sleep, you vill spend ze night here with moi." She explained to the young male. He blushed and looked up at her as she set him down on the bed on his back. The Eevee's length bobbed freely, precum drooling down the sides of his malehood, the Mawile letting out a low, lusty purr as she climbed over the inexperienced male.

"I believe theese ees your first year being of age~?" She asked, licking her lips as she rose her skirt-like fabric, revealing her swollen, damp folds to the Eevee. He gulped, his blush brightening and his cock throbbing hard just centimeters below the female's quivering pussy, feeling her nectar drip onto his meat, causing him to tremble and bite his lip.

"Nnnn... y.. y-yes, m-ma'am..." He replied in an almost inaudible tone."

"Hm hm... you are rather adorable when you are shy~" She chuckled, lowering herself up into her tip pressed to his member. He gasped, biting his lip, a far amount of precum drooling on Valor's pussy, causing her to growl lustfully. "Aahhh... I do believe someone ees ready now."

"O-Oh goodness me... wh-what are we... a-are we... r-really about to.. t-to do that..? To... h-have sex..?" He asked hesitantly. The Mawile glanced down at him for a moment, purrling lustfully.

"Does this..." She threw herself down onto his length, taking every inch of the Eevee's malehood into her hot, convulsing sex. "..answer your question~?"

"Nyaaaa! V-Veeeee... o-ohh Arceus, i-it does!" He whined out in utter ecstasy, his cock throbbing hard inside of Valor's pussy. She moaned at the wonderful feeling filling her, feeling is length spurt hot preseed against her cervix.

"Mmmmnn... for a virgin Eevee... you're bigger than quite the number of other males I've done this with~" She murrled, grinding her hips on his, the male's dick brushing against her walls. "Haaah... f-fuck, that feels so good..."

"Aah... o-ohh m-miss Valor... this.. this is the most... w-wonderful feeling I-I've ever felt.." He trembled and moaned in bliss, his eyes shut tight as he gazed up at the Mawile taking his virginity away.

"Now... let's get to work..." She purred before lifting her hips off of his, taking about three quarters of the Eevee meat out of her cunt before easing back down on him, back arching and moaning in bliss at the sensation. "Haah.. yeah... you're definitely big... I-I can feel you stretching my walls... flooding me with pre... Arceus, you're actually... o-one of the best by far... a-and the first... to let ME take control...~"

"Nyaah... i-it feels really good... p-please... c-can we do more...?" Eevee asked, blushing hard, panting between moans. Valor gazed down at him, chuckling as she gave a slow nod and began to pick up the pace, taking a smooth rhythm of firm bounces up and down along the Eevee's pulsing dick. He arched his back, whining out in euphoric bliss, his cock spraying more and more precum into the female's sex, her cervix opening, granting him entrance into her womb, as well as allowing her to take him even deeper inside of her love tunnel.

"Hnnngh... w-wow... you've managed to-aah!-get it.. inside of my womb... mmmnn.. you're m-much bigger... than I thought... a-amazing.. for an Eevee...~" Valor moaned out, her walls clamping on the cock inside of her, panting heavily in ecstasy, her body trembling above him as the pleasure soared to new heights, feeling him enter her womb with every thrust down onto him.

"Nyaaahh! Th... thank you... I-I guess... o-ohh dear, you're... y-you're really hot and tight on my cock, m-miss Valor... and s-so soft too..." Eevee panted heavily, moaning out loud as he felt himself begin to instinctively thrust up ino her pussy, his shaft pulsing hard inside of the Mawile's constricting cunt.

"Mmmn... you like zat, little vone~?" She murrled, slamming herself down onto his meat, whining out loud in utter bliss. "Haaah... I-I know I do~"

"Veeee! I-I like it... n-no... m-miss Valor, I-I love it!" Eevee whined out, his paws taking hold of the female's slender hips, pummeling away at the Mawile riding him, all by complete instinct. His shaft throbbed harder and harder inside of the female's vaginal depths, his knot beginning to grow and slap against Valor's swollen pussy lips. The female howled out in ecstasy, feeling the male's knot kissing at her folds.

"Aahhh... someone's... g-getting close to their orgasm... g-gonna cum, little one..~?" Valor teased, feeling him rut her pussy with all of his might, slamming as hard and deep into her as she could.

"Nnnngh... nyaaaa... y... yes! I'm... I-I can feel it, miss Valor! I'm g-going to cum r-really soon!" Eevee whined out loud, his back arching as he pistoned faster and faster into her depths, panting in total bliss. "M-Miss Valor! I... I-I think I'm cumming!"

"Yes, little vone, yes! Fill me with your cream, give it to me now~!" She arched her back, moaning out loud as she rammed herself down onto him as hard as she took in the male's knot, her climax hitting her hard, sending hot nectar gushing from her sex all over the male's shaft. Eevee howled out loud, his cock throbbing wildly within the hot, constricting depths of Valor's pussy, his cock erupting with rope after rope of hot, gooey, sticky semen, flooding her fertile womb with his thick love milk.

"Nyaaaaaaaa... o-ohhh goodnes... s-sweet Arceus... that... was absolutely... unbelieveable, m-miss Valor..."

"Yeah... That... vas ze greatest sex.. I've ever had... amazing seeing you're... a virgin, sugar..~" Eevee blushed, snuggling close to the Mawile female. He yawned, quivering as the afterglow kicked in, shuddering and moaning quietly.

"Nyaa... I-I'm tired now, miss Valor... c-can I sleep here..?"

"Of course you can, little vone~" Valor smiled warmly and kissed his lips tenderly, her paws caressing his back. "You rest... sex does that to a Pokemon..."

"Thank you, m-miss Valor... I hope Mommy won't be worried that I'm gone..."

"I vill take you back to your family tomorrow morning. Now... rest up, little vone."

"Y-Yes, miss Valor..." He nuzzled her cheek softly, blushing as he eventually fell asleep in her arms. Valor looked down at him and smiled, kissing his cheek gently.

"I'm gonna need to get these eons out of here before I open the hot springs back up tomorrow... fix the wall and get ride of the smell of sex... before this place becomes a sex house..." She sighed softly, kissing the little Eevee on the forehead gently.

"This job isn't easy when it turns people on..." 


End file.
